starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador:Romerlrl/Protetor da Tradição
Um Protetor da Tradição era um termo amplo para um Cavaleiro Jedi que tinha seguido na escola de pensamento que dava o título de Jedi Consular dentro da Ordem Jedi. Consista de arquivistas, historiadores e bibliotecários, os protetores da tradição mantiveram os repositórios de conhecimento que permitiram à Ordem crescer e aprender, guardando a sabedoria desde Mestres Jedi muito antigos, e contribuindo com o conhecimento dos estudiosos do futuro. Visão geral Uma das fileiras mais antigas da Ordem Jedi, os primeiros protetores do conhecimento serviram em Tython antes do surgimento da República Galáctica. Os guardiões do conhecimento acumulados pelo membro do Alto Conselho Jedi Rajivari, os protetores da tradição cuidaram da primeira encarnação dos Arquivos Jedi; Quando a Ordem cresceu e se mudou para Ossus e em outros lugares, a posição de protetor da tradição tornou-se mais definida. Dividido em três papéis distintos dentro da Ordem, os protetores da tradição podiam ser encontrados nas instalações Jedi em Coruscant, Telos IV, Kamparas e Obroa-skai. Fazendo a Assembléia dos Bibliotecários no Templo Jedi de Coruscant, eles supervisionaram a operação dos Arquivos Jedi e responderam diretamente ao Conselho de Primeiro Conhecimento. O líder do Corpo Educacional da Ordem era o Bibliotecário Chefe, o Supervisor dos Arquivos e o Protetor do seu Conhecimento. Dispondo de câmaras pessoais adjacentes aos Arquivos, o Bibliotecário-Chefe trabalhou em estreita colaboração com o Protetor do Primeiro Conhecimento, o líder do Conselho do Primeiro Conhecimento. As vezes, como no tempo seguinte à Reforma de Ruusan com o Mestre Restelly Quist, o Bibliotecário Chefe também teve o título de Guardião. O predecessor de Quist, Barra-Rona-Ban, foi o primeiro bibliotecário-chefe após a Reforma e um dos únicos Jedi a encontrar-se com Darth Bane e sobreviver. Darth Bane: Rule of Two. Mestre Ban, o Kel Dor historiador Gnost-Dural supervisionou a gravação de dados dentro do Arquivos do Templo de Tython seguindo o Saque de Coruscant. Star Wars: The Old Republic A última Bibliotecária-Chefe, ex-membro do Alto Conselho Jedi, Jocasta Nu morreu entre seus amados livros quando Darth Vader executou Operação: Extermínio em nome do Supremo Chanceler Palpatine ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith''. Seguindo a reforma da Ordem sob Grande Mestre Luke Skywalker, Tionne Solusar assumiu o manto de Bibliotecário Chefe e restaurou as pilhas e acrescentou informações desaparecidas do tempo da Guerra Civil Galáctica. O mestre Solusar acabou por abandonar este papel e o título foi dado ao Mestre Markre Medjev. Arquivistas Jedi Rachi Sitra procurou descobrir o conhecimento esquecido como um historiador. Os arquivistas Jedi foram encarregados do trabalho de armazenar todo o texto nos Arquivos e na Biblioteca do Templo Jedi. Traduzindo todos os dados para várias línguas comuns, os arquivistas iriam armazenar e classificar as informações reunidas em uma das quatro salas dos Arquivos. Especializando-se no armazenamento, na organização e na recuperação do conhecimento, eles receberiam e arquivariam o conhecimento para que outros pudessem aprender, e no processo expandir sua própria consciência da Galáxia. Deduzindo-se em muitas áreas de estudo, permitindo que a Força os guiasse para suas áreas de especialidade, esses Jedi raramente viam combates e eram enviados somente em missões de recuperação de dados ou para acompanhar diplomatas em necessidade de um fluxo constante de informações. Os arquivistas Jedi estavam no auge em tempos de paz, florescendo em suas bibliotecas e aumentando os arquivos para proporções surpreendentes. No entanto, durante as Guerras Clônicas, eles se tornaram poucos em número. Os Jedi mais velhos acreditavam que os Jedi mais jovens na época não tinham paciência para se tornarem arquivistas, em vez disso treinavam para se tornarem Jedi Guardiões. Um dos poucos arquivistas potenciais da época foi Padawan Olee Starstone. No entanto, a Ordem 66 interferiu em seu treinamento e progresso. Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Bibliotecários Jedi Jedi com um Holocron] Caminhando pelas salas da biblioteca e dos arquivos, os bibliotecários Jedi eram a principal interface com a coleção de conhecimento armazenada no Templo e suas instalações satélites. Interagindo com um Jedi visitante e assistido por pequenos dróides, um bibliotecário pode ajudar a localizar qualquer recurso em um aviso momentos. Alguns bibliotecários também estudaram como historiadores, como Jocasta Nu nos últimos dias da República. Historiadores Jedi Os historiadores Jedi, ou cronistas, eram membros da Assembléia do Bibliotecário especializada em pesquisa não só na história dos Jedi, mas também nos primórdios da República. Os historiadores foram responsáveis pela supervisão e análise do Holocron, liderado pelo Guardião de Primeiro Conhecimento, o líder do Conselho de Primeiro Conhecimento.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Os historiadores da Antiga República às vezes usavam roupas especiais, baseadas em Ansata, significando um aprendizado elevado ao de seus pares. Ao longo dos séculos, Madame Nu, sua antiga predecessora, Atris e o primeiro historiador da Nova Ordem Jedi, Tionne Solusar, eram conhecidos por se vestir nesses padrões.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' Fontes *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' Notes and references Categoria:Jedi Consulares *